Tell him how i feel
by Livinginmyhead
Summary: Alice falls in love with Jacob! thats pretty much it...and some stuff happens!lemon at end. disclaimer-sadly i own nothing. reviews please
1. Comfort

JacobxAlice, will end with lemon.

I'm tired of all this. I don't deserve this pain, what did I ever do wrong.

She is kissing him again, he doesn't deserve her, he left her once, broke her heart, what did she do, run back to the leech bastard, with open fucking arms!!

I had had enough of this shit, I got up, minding not trip over them.

"Where are you going? I thought you said you would fix my truck?" I turned to see Bella staring up at me, I didn't love her anymore, she had hurt me too much, she could do what she wanted, and if that was become a monster so be it. I glared back at her.

"I can't sit through this for the next 3 hours." Then I muttered some sort of apology and left, phasing as soon as I had my clothes of, I shoved them to the side.

I ran until I was bored of running, which wasn't long, I just wanted to sit and cry like a baby.

The smell of daisies filled my nose, and as I looked around I noticed I was in the meadow, the same meadow where Bella told me Edward used to take her, the same meadow where we fought the newborns. I hadn't been here since then.

I was thinking about that day with the newborns when I heard a strange sound, like a kitten in pain, I high pitched soft mewing noise, I was immediately hit by the smell of vampire, it was one I knew, probably Jasper, I had run into him hunting before, but why was he...crying.

Then she ran straight into me, knocking my to the floor, Alice. She was sobbing, tearlessly, into my fur. Suddenly she jumped up shouting "Sorry Jake, sorry!" She was about to take off, but I phased back and pulled her arm.

"What's up?" The smell was overwhelming, but she looked really messed up.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, sorry for running into you, I didn't even smell you." Then she tried to escape again.

"Naaa, come on, I'm a good listener, and I got nothing better to do then listen right now." I gave her my best Jacob smile and sat down on a boulder behind me.

She didn't sit she just stood looking around awkwardly.

"It's Jasper, he said, that erm, he loves this...other girl." I was shocked, Alice was a leech but she was pretty, Jasper was stupid to let her go.

"It's some girl from school, a vampire from another coven, Edward told me a few weeks ago what he was thinking, but he only left today...he is going to go live with her." Alice slumped down onto the grass and crossed her legs.

"I can't believe he left me, I can't even see my future anymore, it's gone blank, I reckon I'm gunna lose it and go kill myself!" She said it so nonchalantly, like this was a normal thing.

"Whoa, don't do that!" She smiled up at me as I spoke.

"Jaspers a dumbass to leave you behind, there aint nothing wrong with you!" I tried desperately to make her smile again, 'cos as much as I hated all the Cullen's, she looked so much prettier when she smiled.

"Thanks Jacob, you're a good kid." Urghhh 'kid' I hated that, I was more grown up than most guys I knew.

Then she got up and darted away again. I felt so used; she had let me cheer her up and left, great now I was a fucking counsellor.


	2. return

Next chapter...dun dun dun...he comes back!

Edward approached me the next day, when I was walking along the beach.

"Thanks for cheering Alice up, she hasn't taken the Jasper thing well, and you made her feel allot better."

"Yer no problemo!" I said sarcastically, trying to out walk him up the beach, but he was just as fast.

"And I'm glad you have gotten over Bella, I think we can all move on now." He continued, smirking.

"Hmm yer, whatever." I stalked away, beginning to jog, in fear that he would catch me up again, and try to have another little man to man chat.

When I returned home, I was shocked to see a pixie like woman stood in the drive, smiling.

"Alice?"

"Heyy, want to go out or something today?" She asked still smiling, wow, she cheered up quick.

"Alice, I know you want me to spout some shit about Jasper being a dick, but I don't wanna spend my whole day being offloaded on to! I've got better things to do!"

She looked visibly disappointed.

"No, that's not what I wanted, Jasper is happy now, I'm fine with that, I just wanted to come see you"

"Ermm, why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, we were both disgusted by each other, why would we put ourselves through a day of that?

She just shrugged and smiled again, I don't know what made me say yes, she looked so much better than she did yesterday, and I felt kinda proud, like I was responsible for that, so I thought it couldn't hurt to spend a few hours with her.

She wasn't completely disgusting either, yer her smell made me wanna throw up, but she a beautiful girl, really gorgeous actually.

I still wasn't totally convinced with her intentions though, she was a mysterious gorgeous vampire, I was a dorky 16 year old werewolf.

Alice's POV.

I can't believe he said yes, I couldn't tell him the truth though, the only reason Jasper left was because I had told him I didn't love him anymore, I loved Jacob, I had since he started coming round to ours, to see Bella of course, but I was just glad of his company.

I made up some shit about another girl, but truth was Jasper couldn't bear to be around us anymore, he only stayed with the Cullen's because of me, now there was no reason to stay at all, I was so angry that I had caused all of this.

Then I had to leave, I wanted to stay in that Forrest with him forever, but I was truly embarrassed about my feelings, I didn't want to blurt them all out.

I looked over Jacob as we sat in his car, I had asked him to take me the movies, there was a film I wanted to see. He looked some handsome sitting there, he always did, his shiny black hair falling around his face, his shirt clinging to his masculine frame, wow.

When we arrived he ordered himself a coke and popcorn, he offered me something, just for the cashiers sake, we both knew I would vomit for hours if I touched any of that.

When the movie started I couldn't help but stare, I was meant to be watching this film, but I couldn't tell you what it was about, he kept looking over at me, nervously, I must have been creeping him out, so I tried to turn my head away, and not even make eye contact, then he started leaning away, he must think I'm a stalker.

Jacobs POV.

To tell you the truth I was a little pissed, she had asked me out today, but then wouldn't even look at me, I figured the smell must have been turning her stomach because she looking genuinely in pain, I tried to edge away, give her some room to breathe, even if she didn't need to.

"This movie is awful, wanna get out of here?" I asked her, I thought maybe a cramped theatre wasn't the best place for us to be, especially sitting so close.

"Ok yer." She got up and walked out, I followed closely, to tell you the truth, I hardly noticed her smell anymore, I was getting used to it.

"Where shall we go now?" she grinned up at me, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Anywhere, maybe somewhere outside though, it looked like I was nauseating to you in there"

"No!" she sounded like she was trying to make me feel better, it wasn't working.

Then her hip started vibrating and she whipped out a cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to go! I'll see you soon ok?" then she disappeared and left me standing like a guy who had just be stood up, I sort of had, I hope she was ok, she sounded upset when she answered the phone.

Alice's POV

I was so angry when Carlisle had rang, he said something about Jasper, I didn't need to hear anymore, I knew he was back.


	3. truth

The one where he finds out!!!

Alice's POV

When I returned home, the whole place dripped of Jasper's smell, I walked in and he was stood in the middle of the room, everyone else was on the couch, Bella was even there.

"Alice! Let's just stop all of this, come back to me!" He was practically begging.

"Jasper I can't this is my future, and I've seen yours, your with someone else, and happy, happier than you ever were with me."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed slamming his hand down on Edwards's piano and splitting it into three pieces.

Edward let out a growl.

"Alice, I think you should get jasper out of here!" I was confused, what was he talking about, then the smell hit me, and I froze.

"He's here isn't here, the DOG that ruined my marriage." He spat the words out and dove out of the front door, followed by the rest of us.

I could see Jacob meandering up the street, hands in pockets, I ran past Jasper and up to him, Emmett and Edward restrained Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" He was looking over my shoulder at Jasper.

"I was wondering if you were ok, you left in a rush, what's up with him?"

"I think you should leave Jacob."

"Why? What's going on, why is he back."

"Jacob, I lied to you the other day, Jasper didn't leave me for someone else, I asked him to leave because I don't love him anymore."

We could both hear Jasper screaming incoherent insults at Jacob.

"Why is he so pissed at me then?" Edward screamed to get Jacob away.

I really didn't want to tell him.

"Because, I...told him I saw myself married to you, so it didn't seem like I had just got bored, and stopped loving him!" I knew it sounded like shit.

"Why would you do that, now he wants to rip my head off!"

"Yer, that's why I think you should leave!"

Jacob nodded, still looking over me at Jasper.

Then he phased, his pants shredded and fluttering in the wind as he ran.

I ran to Jasper "Jasper he has gone now please just leave, I don't love you anymore, please just leave."

Jasper's face was screwed up tightly, but he reluctantly ran off in the other direction, turning only once to look me in the eyes and shake his head.

"Shit! Alice, why didn't you tell the dog! He nearly became fucking kebab meat!"

"Yer I know it was stupid!" I said looking in the direction Jasper had run.

"He isn't going to come back, I see him going to live with the Denali coven." I said, I was so glad.

"I think you should go have a talk with Jacob" Carlisle said, I knew he was right, so I began running down the street, picking up speed down the steep hill.

It wasn't until I reached the La push border that I smelt Jake again, I didn't worry about crossing the bored, since the newborn thing, we were welcome.

I saw who I was looking for walking into his garage, he was naked. I had seen him naked before, but this time I felt no guilt looking him up and down, and when he disappeared inside I followed.

The curves of his body were god like, I knew other girls looked at him, but he didn't really notice, he didn't see himself for what he was, perfect.

When I walked in the garage he was rooting through a box, looking for something, when he found the jeans, he threw them on, then he sniffed up and spun around.

"Alice, Jesus you scared me! I jasper ok?"

Jacob's POV.

She looked so cute standing there, I hoped she hadn't seen me naked, I didn't know how I would look compared to the leeches she had seen naked, I was thinking about how good she would look naked when she answered.

"He is gone...forever."

"Good! I didn't wanna have to kill him!"

She laughed; I hoped it was with me, not at me. Then she walked over to me, she was about a metre away when she stopped.

"Jacob, I didn't tell you the whole truth before, I didn't tell Jasper that I had seen us married, obviously, I wouldn't , I can't see you in the future, that's why my future is blank."

I was confused, what was she talking about.

"I love you Jacob."

WHOA!!! I couldn't believe what she was saying. She began to blush when I didn't reply.

"Seriously?" I said, then realised how dorky that sounded.

"Yes! I have loved you since I first saw you, but you love Bella, so I never wanted to tell you."

I thought I should clear things up for her.

"I don't love Bella anymore, not after everything she did."

She smiled and said "I'm sorry about everything." And turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked, I wasn't going to let this stunning vampire away now, I would be stupid to do so.

"Wanna see me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Really? You want to ask the monster out on a date after she nearly gets you killed!"

"You're not a monster, you're like...the opposite!" I laughed at this, I really liked this girl, and just realised.

She smiled and began blushing again.

"And anyway, your future is blank, so we both know you're not just going to walk out of here and never see me again."

Then before I had time to think about it I just leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

I was glad she didn't punch me, Bella had done that once, and I knew Alice could do lots more damage than Bella.

Alice's POV.

HE KISSED ME! I was surprised because he didn't he didn't taste how he smelt, it was amazing, like cinnamon and apple pie.

When he stopped I could tell I was probably gaping at him, he smiled and giggled.

"So tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Yup! Definitely!" then I backed out of the garage, and ran away.

My heart was soaring, he liked me too! That was all I wanted.

Jacob's POV.

I couldn't believe what had happened that night, when I had kissed her and she had looked up and smiled, I had to use all my strength not to push her up against the wall and fuck her right then, she was so sexy, so gorgeous...so in love with me, why, I would never know, but I didn't care!


	4. amongst the pillows

Ooooo time for the juicy bit!!

2 months later.

Alice's POV.

He was on his way down, I could smell him, it wasn't an uncomfortable smell anymore, it was like smelling any human. Except my head would spin and I would get so excited when I smelt him.

I longed to hug him, kiss him, hear his cheery voice, but he was at least a mile away, I wished he would hurry.

"Is Jacob on his way down?" Esme asked me.

"Yer!"

"I'll cook him something then, that boy is always hungry." She said, she seemed glad, she loved cooking for others.

Everyone had gotten used to Jacob being around, Rosalie didn't even insult him as much as she used to, now she would just say 'hi dog!'

Jasper, Emmett and Edward liked having him around too; it was like having a new brother to watch the football with or to arm-wrestle with.

Bella and him got on as well now, it wasn't awkward like it once was, things were good, well nearly everything.

Jacob and I still hadn't...well done it.

He was scared of hurting me (ha!) and I was scared to hurt him (a lot more likely)

But I was desperate to at least try, I loved him an awful lot, and knew it was what we both wanted, but he wouldn't give in.

Just that moment he burst in, I ran to hug him and he leaned down to kiss me.

He took up his usually seat on the couch, but today was weird, he kept looking at Emmett and winking, Emmett would smile back.

"Is something going on between you to?" I asked, slightly worried, in case they had decided to be gay.

"Sort of!" Emmett laughed. My mouth gaped open.

"Nooooo, not that" Jacob laughed, "I have a little surprise for you!"

"Oh no! What is it?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see! What time is it, I think we should leave now!" The whole family grinned at us both.

Then Jacob shouted his goodbye and pulled me out, into the awaiting car, Rosalie handed him a bag as we left.

"Ok so you gunna spill the beans?"

"Nope! Not yet"

We drove through lots of empty country roads, hardly speaking, Jacob would just look across and smile every so often.

After lots of silence and driving we arrived at a house I knew well, it was Rosalie and Emmett's holiday home, we pulled into the drive and I noticed that the lights were on inside.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a minute, don't get out!" then he kissed my cheek and darted in the house, I got a whiff of wood and flowers, I was intrigued, I hadn't seen this in my future, but then again, I didn't see any of my future anymore.

He came back sporting a smart pair of black pants and a light blue shirt, very handsome.

He opened my door and held out his hand for me to take.

When he opened the large door I was awestruck, he had put up candles, balloons, banners, everything.

"Happy birthday babe." He said in my ear.

I had forgotten it was my birthday; I hadn't celebrated it in years.

"This is beautiful," I said looking around the decorated room, it was almost as good as something I would do, he must have had help. I saw to my left the huge fire was burning and the floor was covered in cushions.

"Now, I want you to change into this in the downstairs bathroom, then come back, no arguments."

He held out the bag Rose had passed him.

"This is all wonderful, thank you!" He smiled and crushed his mouth against mine.

"Now go, hurry." I took the bag and darted past him, into the bathroom, I looked inside the bag and saw a deep purple dress, I undressed and slipped it over my head, it was a halter neck that stopped just above my knees, it was gorgeous, something I would pick myself.

I took off the boots I had been wearing and put on the strappy black shoes that were in the bag.

I also found makeup and a brush in the bag, and fixed myself in the mirror before returning.

I found Jacob sitting on the sofa when I returned, he had a small silver rectangle in his hand.

"Wow, you look, beautiful as always." I twirled theatrically before sitting next to him.

"Happy birthday hun." Then he handed me the box.

I flipped the lid open to find a delicate silver chain, with an intricate heart at the end, it shone in the candle light, as did my eyes as I felt them water.

Jacobs POV.

She didn't say anything for a while as she looked at it, then she looked up and whispered "Jake, this is wonderful, all of this is so perfect." Then she held out the chain, for me to wrap around her neck.

As I did so, I stroked across her collarbone and leaned forward, I breathed against her ear and said "It's about to get a little more perfect"

Then I got up and took her cool hand in mine and stepped up into the middle of the room, I left her for a moment to turn on the pre-planned music, then I was back at her side, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I took her waist in my hands.

We swayed in the gentle music, she rested her head against my chest, bobbing up and down along with my rather erratic breathing. When the song changed I swung her around so her back was resting against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck, she rubbed her fingertips along my forearms.

"Love you"

"Love you too babe"

Her head fell back against me and she closed her eyes, her spiky hair tickled my face.

"Alice, I want us to try tonight." I said, feeling embarrassed by my boldness. She knew what I meant.

Her eyes flew open "really?" then she grinned and spun around, spinning under my arm like a dancer.

I picked her up easily, kissing her face as I stumbled to the fire, I laid her down on the floor, amongst the pillows, she looked like a porcelain doll.

She sat up and kneeled in front of me so we were level...sort of , I still had to lean down to kiss her.

She looked so beautiful, her eyes were filled with excitement and lust, her cheeks almost seemed to glow and blush, even though I knew that wasn't possible.

"We will take things slow; I don't want to risk breaking you in half!" She joked.

"Ha! I wouldn't be so worried about me!" Then I threw my lips against hers again and reached around to unzip the back of the dress, she held my face so I couldn't stop kissing her, although I wouldn't even if I could.

The dress fell to the floor, it looked gorgeous on her, Blondie had chosen well, however I was much more excited that it was gone, she had a pair of light blue underwear that showed her off in all the right places.

She fell backwards and kicked off her shoes, then she began undoing the buttons on my shirt, kissing her way down my chest as she did, I could feel my pants tightening with excitement, I had wanted this since she first told me she loved me, now I would get it, and make it last.

She pulled the shirt away and tossed it to the side, it barely missed the roaring fire.

She tore my belt away and pushed me down to pull my pants off too. She smiled at the bulge that throbbed just behind my boxers.

Then I felt all her weight on top of me, it wasn't much, she probably weighed the same as a picture of herself.

She grazed against my erection and I groaned.

Alice's POV.

He groaned, it turned me on so much, that animalistic growl. I had grazed against him again, and elicited the same noise again and felt myself moisten. He must have noticed because he sniffed up and grinned, he had smelt this before, but we had always stopped before things got too...heated.

"Alice, that bra has to go...now!" He said, I leaned around and unclipped the metal clasp, letting my breasts fall out in front of him.

"Oh my god Alice, why haven't we done this before!" he almost screamed, I felt him harden further beneath me.

He sat up slightly, careful not to knock me down, then began stroking the soft skin around my nipples, he held his cheek against one, then took my nipple in his mouth, I gasped at the heat.

He nipped a few times, smiling at the noises it received, then kissed his way down as far as his neck allowed, then pushed me off him

He kneeled between my legs, gazing down my body, making me shiver just at the look in his eye.

"Alice, I've never done this before, so your gunna have to walk me through it!" He said nervously, and then he thumbed the edges of my panties and dragged them down, exposing me completely.

He lifted my knees up so my feet were flat on the floor on either side of him, then he bowed forwards and kissed across my hips, further, further, further down.

"Jaaaaaake!" I screamed out, I couldn't help it; he began flicking up and down my clit, taking my moans as encouragement. He licked up and down my lips, and back to my clit.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked, oh young naive Jacob, couldn't he tell he was doing everything right.

"JACOB! Don't stop!!" I heard him laugh quietly to himself and carry on licking, I felt him put his fingers near my entrance, not sure if he should, but moans told him to carry on, he put his index finger inside, I groaned at the burning feeling of his skin on mine.

He began thrusting in gently. "Jake, you have defiantly done this before!!" I screamed between moans.

"I haven't!" he paused his licking to say this.

"Fuuuuck!" When I said this, I saw his put his other hand between his legs and begin rubbing.

"I'm ready, let's do this!" I could tell he was horny as hell.

He brought himself up to my eye level and began kissing me again, I could taste myself on his tongue.

Jacob pulled down his boxers and allowed his cock to bounce against my thigh.

"Oh fuck Alice, are you sure about this?" I knew he was praying I said yes, I nodded in agreement as he pushed against my dripping snatch.

He grunted as he entered me, sinking in deeply and tipping his head forward, his hair fell over his face. I pushed it away, I wanted to see his eyes, he looked up and it was pure desire that I saw there.

"Faster Jake, faster!" With that he began thrusting into me, my legs wrapped around his thighs.

Soon we were crying out in unison, his deep growl and my high squeal.

"Alice...I'm...I'm!"

Before he finished that sentence I felt myself tense and my whole body tingled violently.

"GARRRR, JACOB BLACK!!" He screamed out shortly after, his breathing stopped altogether until he had calmed down. I felt his warm cum inside me, and felt the cool air hit in between my legs as he pulled out.

He fell to my side and pulled me close, resting my head on his arm.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?!" he exclaimed chortling to himself.

"I will never know...Love you Jake." He kissed my forehead.

"I know, I love you too" we lay there until the fire had died out, and the room was pitch black, then we went upstairs into the bedroom where I let him sleep, he would need his rest if he was going to keep up with me tomorrow night.


End file.
